


Love At Halloween Time

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Halloween, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: With Halloween just around the corner I decided I wanted to start this story.Kate Fuller just wants her own life. She moves to California and meets her new neighbor. Kate meets Seth and thinks he is hot until she finds out that he is just plain rude. He thinks she is beautiful but tells himself that he will make her hate him.  This chapter consist of them meeting each other.AU. Seth is not a bank robber or a criminal





	1. Chapter 1

Everybody always thought Kate Fuller was the perfect girl. She had the perfect auburn hair that went past her shoulders. She had perfect skin and she has always managed to stay skinny by sticking to the right diet and exercising. She loved her life. The only thing that has always bothered her was the fact that everyone thought she was perfect girl because she was a preacher's daughter. She didn't want to live her life in her father's eyes and be known as perfect all the time. It isn't that she didn't love God because she did and she believed in God and she almost always said her prayers. She just wanted to be her own person and live her own life in her own way. 

On her 20th birthday Kate sat her parents down and her adopted brother Scott down and told them that she was moving to California. She needed to be on her own because she was an adult now. She told them she loved them but this is something she needs for herself. She told them that she used the money that she inherited from when her mother's parents passed. Both Kate and her brother Scott had both got left some money but was not allowed to get it until they turn 20. Kate told them she got up early and booked a flight for the next day and she already has a place waiting for her in California and she also has a job waiting for her. She told them that her bags were already packed and they were not going to change her mind about going. Kate went on to tell them she was going to be working as a secretary for a car dealership and the job would pay a decent amount of money. Both her brother and her mother were happy for her but her father was a little hesitant but he agreed to it if she promised to call once a week. She promised that she would call. 

The following day when she arrived in California and she saw her place she was overwhelmed. Her new place was a beautiful 2 story house with light blue shutters around the windows. She went inside and all the rooms were beautiful. She decided to make the room upstairs to her left her bedroom because she figured she could ignore the morning sun in that room because there was a house next to hers that she assumed would block the sun. When her furniture arrived and she had everything put where she wanted it and she unpacked what stuff she had she decided she wanted to be friendly and introduce herself to her new neighbor or neighbors depending on how many lived in the house next to her. 

She walked to the house next to her and knocked and when the person answered the door it was a man and the man was like no one she had ever seen before. He had dark brown almost black looking hair. His eyes looked brown and he had a beard and he looked about 30 years old. Kate couldn't help but stare at him. She finally snapped out of it when he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. She quickly shook her head of her thoughts and held out her hand.

She said "hi, my name is Kate Fuller, I just moved in next door and I wanted to introduce myself"

He said "good for you, bye now" without shaking her hand. He turned around and started to slam the door when she said "wait a minute, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

He rolled his eyes and said "okay, my name is Seth Gecko, and I am going to tell you that I am not looking to be your friend. You keep to your side and I will keep to mine. You got it?"

She looked at him and scoffed and said "yea I got it"

He slammed the door in her face and she turned around and stomped back to her house. She couldn't believe her new neighbor and the way he acted. She was just being friendly and he was downright rude to her. She couldn't believe how rude he was but damn it if he wasn't hot. 

Meanwhile at the house next door Seth Gecko was sitting in his living room watching t.v. and drinking a beer. He hated being rude to his new neighbor. He thought she was beautiful the moment he opened his door to see her but the thing about Seth was he was very angry because he just lost his uncle whom was like a father to him more then his own bastard father ever was, his brother who he thought was his best friend decided to move to New York after burying their uncle and to top it off he was betrayed by his now ex-girlfriend so when all this happened he decided he wasn't going to let anyone in his life anymore. So he decided right then and there that even though he hated doing it he was going to continue to be an asshole to his new beautiful neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I need to say that I have to apologize if it sounds like I am narrating this or if it sounds like a summary. I've tried my best wording it without it sounding that way but no matter how I write it it still sounds like I am narrating it. With that being said I hope you will still enjoy this story.
> 
> In this chapter Seth and Kate work at the same place. This is going to be a short chapter as well

One week had passed since Kate moved into her new house and it came the day for her to start her new job. She was a little nervous about doing the job, it didn't have to do with being a secretary it was more to do with the fact that she would be around a lot of people. 

She got dressed and headed out of the house to go to her new job. As she was leaving the house she glanced over and saw Seth leaving his house as well and to top it off they were both heading in the same direction in their cars. She lost Seth about halfway there on the main highway. 

When she arrived at the location of her new job she found herself getting more nervous. Her heart was pounding really hard feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest, her palms were getting sweaty and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She ended up having to take one of her anxiety pills to calm her nerves. The bad thing was the pill takes a little time to take effect so she was still a bundle of nerves so she did her little breathing exercise and it seemed to help. 

She walked into the building and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw none other then her neighbor Seth Gecko.

"You have got to be kidding me!!" she blurted out loud. 

Seth turned his head and saw her.

"Shit" he whispered to himself

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

''This is my new job. I applied online before I moved here" 

He sighed and he remembered now that she was the girl that he approved for the new job.

He took her to his office and told her he was the boss and she was going to be his secretary..

It dawned on her that he said he was the boss. He went over some rules with her about the do's and don't's of the job. He told her that he would try his best to be treat her with respect at work. He then took her around and introduced her to the workers at the dealership. 

They spent the rest of the work day in the office with him training her on the stuff she would be doing. She caught on pretty fast and he liked that she was a fast learner. He couldn't help but think if she was a fast learner at other stuff as well. He quickly shook that thought out his head as he remembered he wasn't looking to be friends or anything else with her. 

Once the work day was over she returned home and called her parents and told them how her first day went. Once she was off the phone she took her shower and afterwards she kicked back on her bed and relaxed and watched some t.v. and soon fell asleep and that night she found herself dreaming about her neighbor/boss Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome
> 
> Next chapter: Kate and Seth decided to compete in a Halloween house decoration competition against each other/ also making bets with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate decide they each want to compete against each other in the Halloween house decoration event and both make bets with each other

Kate had been working at her job for nearly 4 weeks now and it was the last week of September. One day while at work a group of students working for the city they lived in came in and asked Seth if they could pass out flyers. Seth nodded and said sure go ahead. They handed Seth one and then started passing them out to all the other employees in the dealership. 

Later on that day when Kate finally got a break she looked at the flyer on her desk and it read Annual Halloween Decoration event, 1st place gets 1,000 in cash, 2nd place gets $500 in cash and 3rd place gets $100 in cash. All entries must be in by October 1st and winners will be announced on October 25th. The flyer also said the scarier the better and Kate was really interested in doing this. She checked the date and it said was September 28th.

She called the number on the flyer and told them her name was Kate and she would be in after work to fill out the entry paper. What Kate didn't know was that Seth heard her on the phone and he decided himself that he was going to do the same thing. 

After work was done for that day Kate left to go to the community building next to the city hall and filled out her entry paper. When she turned around to leave she ran smack dab into Seth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I am here for the same thing filling out my entry paper" 

"Your joking right?" 

"No I am not. Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. Even though it is not really considered a holiday, I don't care if I don't even win this is something I love to do" 

Kate rolled her eyes and turned around and walked away. She thought about it all the way home. She couldn't believe Seth. First she has to live next door to him and she even has to work with him and now he is going to complete against her in this event. 

When she arrived home, she went upstairs to change into something more comfortable and there was a knock on her door, she wondered who it could be because she knew Seth would never knock on her door but to her surprise when she opened it there was Seth standing in her doorway.

"What do you want Seth?" 

"I want to make a bet with you" 

"I'm not a betting person and besides I was taught it was a sin to bet" 

"You were taught it was a sin to bet. What are you a preachers daughter?" 

"As a matter of fact I am but not that it is any of your business but that is why I moved away I don't want to be known as a preachers daughter all the time" 

"Okay, fine if you don't want to be known as a preachers daughter then why won't you do this bet?" 

"Fine if you get to make a bet I get make one too" 

"Okay I can agree to that" 

Kate thought about her bet and couldn't really think of anything accept for one thing while Seth already had his ready.

"If I win 1st place I will start be nice to you and be more friendly and treat you with respect not only at work but as neighbors as well" he said

She thought about his bet and she agreed with his bet. Now it was her turn to tell her bet.

"If I win 1st place, I want you to take me to the haunted house. I have never been to a haunted house and have always wanted to go to one and a friend once told me they are really fun but I don't want to go alone" 

Seth thought about it and it kind of sounded like a date to him but he agreed to it anyways. They shook hands and both said "Deal"

Over the next week both Seth and Kate hit all the stores getting what they could for decorating. Kate got everything from witches to pumpkins to ghost to orange candles. She even got a few skeletons that played the Halloween theme when people would walk by. She also got a big spider that she planned on hanging in the tree between her and Seth's house that was on her side of the fence. She also decided to order a Michael Myers replica and a Freddy Kruger replica and a Jason Voorhees replica as well. 

Seth himself decided to get some orange string light to hang on his house. He also got ghosts to put in every window of his house as well as some bats to hang in his trees out front. He got some orange solar lights to put on each side of the sidewalk. Last but not least while looking online he decided to order a replica of the Pirates Of The Caribbean ship that came with some haunted skeleton's that jump up and some even fly around. 

Kate had spent about $500 to $600 on stuff while Seth had spent close $800 but it was going to be well worth it. The following day at work Seth announced that for the month of October everyone was allowed to leave work at 3 p.m. When time come and they were both at their homes Seth and Kate looked at each other as if saying let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Decorating becomes fun for Seth and Kate but also becomes dangerous. Will someone get hurt?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun times and some dangerous times during Seth and Kate's competition. Seth and Kate start to grow closer. They find themselves thinking of each other. 
> 
> I am not going to lie I don't like the way I worded this chapter but it was the best I could come up with and apologize for some of it sounding like I was narrating. Can't help it.

Two weeks have come and gone and both Seth and Kate were working overtime to get each of their properties to look awesome. They still had a lot of work to do. One day while working on getting the solar lights set up next to his sidewalk Seth managed trip over his own feet. Kate had seen this and immediately started laughing. 

Seth heard her laughing and he stood up and glared at her.

"Stop laughing" he said

"Can't help it and besides if I did it you would laugh at me" 

They both went back to work and a few hours later while Kate was setting up her Freddy Kruger replica she had managed to fall on her butt really hard so hard she cursed out loud. 

This time it was Seth's turn to laugh at her. When she managed to get up she glared at him.

"Alright, alright I laughed at you and now you are laughing at me and you can stop now, that really hurt" she told him

"Yea, well you laughed at me when I tripped over my feet and damn near fell on my face" 

"Okay I shouldn't have laughed, I'm sorry" 

"I'm sorry too" 

They decided to call it night after that. Kate went inside and took a nice long bubble bath while Seth grabbed a beer and kicked back and watched some horror movies he found on t.v. 

The following day after working Seth and Kate were right back at it. Kate had managed to get all the replica's put up as well as the other items she got. She still had to put up her spider. She got out the ladder and put it against the tree. She climbed up the ladder and was trying to tie her spider when she lost her footing and fell but just before she hit the ground someone caught her and it was Seth. 

"Thank you" she replied while looking into his eyes.

"Your welcome" 

"Are you okay?" he asked

"My foot hurts some but other then that I am fine except for getting the crap scared out of me, I thought for sure I was going to hit the ground and bust my head open or something, again thank you for catching me" 

"no problem, just be glad I saw you at the right time" 

He decided to be nice and help her hang the spider because she was still shaken by what happened. She thanked him again and decided to go inside and fix herself something to eat and he went back to doing what he was doing which was setting up his Pirates Of The Caribbean ship. 

Kate came back outside and walked over to Seth's yard and saw him working hard and he saw her. 

"I thought I would be nice and make you a sandwich and some lemonade. I felt like I owed you for catching me" she said

"You didn't have to do this but I will take it, thank you"

He ate his food and drank his lemonade and handed her the plate and glass back and as she was walking away he started to speak and she stopped and turned around.

"Thank you again for the food and drink" 

He was going to ask her if she would like to stay and help him but he thought better of it beings he remembered they were in competition and had bets going on. She went back to her yard and as she was walking Seth was staring at her ass as it swayed back and forth. 

"Stop it Seth, Remember your not interested in anything romantic" he said to himself

When Kate went back in her house and put the dirty dishes in the sink she couldn't help but think about him in his wife beater, he was a sweaty mess but damn it if Kate wasn't having some impure thoughts about her neighbor. 

"Kate,stop it , remember he is rude and not interested and even if he were interested he was still rude to you " she told herself

Both of them went to bed that night having dreams about each other. In the morning when they both woke up and saw each other at work there was no denying that they were starting to have some major feelings for each other. 

"How is your foot?" Seth asked

"It is better, again thank you, I know I have said that a lot but I mean it" 

"It is no problem, I would do it again in a heartbeat but lets hope you don't get on any more ladders for awhile" 

"Don't have to worry about that. I don't plan on getting on any more ladders ever" she laughed

They spent the rest of the work day working together while sharing looks with each other. When they returned home they both went back to working on their decorations and Seth had finally managed to get his ship in the yard where he wanted it. Kate looked at his yard and she really liked it. He looked at hers and he liked hers too. 

"Yours looks really amazing Seth" 

"Yours is pretty good too Kate" 

"Good luck" 

"You too Kate" 

They shook hands and they stared at each for a few minutes until Seth cleared his throat. They pulled their hands apart and backed away.

"Goodnight Kate" 

"Night Seth" 

They both rushed inside their houses. Seth was inside his house and he knew he was in trouble he told himself that he didn't want to be friends or even be in a new relationship but yet here he was developing feelings for Kate and Kate was in her house thinking the same thing. She knew she was in trouble because she was developing some major feelings for Seth. Over the next week every time they went to bed they would always dream of each other and when they were at work coworkers noticed their longing looks but no one ever said anything because they didn't want to get into trouble with the boss at all. 

The day finally came for the winner to be announced and both Seth and Kate were on edge because they were nervous but also because they both secretly wanted the other to win. Not because of their bets but because they both thought the other's were better. 

Later that day the time came when the judges finally announced the winner and the winner is........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: who will win and Kate's parents and brother arrive and surprise her and her father's has some harsh words for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate continue to grow closer and Kate's parents show up and her father has some harsh words for her. Seth will do something for her that will make her have even more feelings for him.

The day finally came for the winner to be announced and both Seth and Kate were on edge because they were nervous but also because they both secretly wanted the other to win. Not because of their bets but because they both thought the other's were better.

Later that day the time came when the judges finally announced the winner and the winner is........

The judges announced the winner of the 1st place winner. 

Judge number one spoke "First place goes to Seth Gecko"

Seth was happy he won but he was also kind of shocked. Kate was happy for him. 

Judge number two spoke "Second place goes to Kate Fuller" 

Kate was truly shocked that she even won anything. Granted Seth told her hers looked good but she still couldn't believe it

Judge number three spoke "3rd place goes to Freddie Gonzalez" 

Everybody shook hands and the judges informed them where to go to pick up their checks that it would be ready the following day. 

As everybody was leaving Kate didn't notice that a car pulled up and Seth did.

"Who is that?" asked Seth

Kate turned her head and was surprised

"That is my family, my dad, mom and adopted brother" 

Kate walked over to greet them

"Dad, mom and Scott what are you guys doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you I just wish you would of let me know you were coming I could of cleaned up the house"

Jenny and Scott hugged Kate. Her father was fixing to hug her when he stopped dead in his tracks

"What is all this Katie-cakes?" 

Kate knew she was about to get a lecture 

"You see there was this competition for who had the best Halloween decorations, 1st place was to get $1000 and 2nd place got $500 and 3rd place got $100, my neighbor and boss over there won 1st place but I won 2nd so I have $500 coming my way" 

"I thought I raised you better then this, all this stuff is nothing but evil. Halloween is an evil date. Plus you were doing this to get money that is almost like gambling" 

"It was just something fun to do daddy and besides it wasn't gambling I won it fair and square and I am sorry but to me Halloween is not an evil date or something that the devil created, it is just a day on the calendar for people to get dressed up and have fun and eat some candy, I love you daddy but I'm done living my life the way you choose fit" 

"Well if you are keeping this stuff up and continue to live your life this way then you are not a part of our family anymore" 

Kate gasped and tears started forming

Jenny and Scott tried to reason with Jacob but he would have none of it. 

Seth heard all of this and he walked over to where Kate was standing

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, I am Kate's neighbor and boss and my name is Seth Gecko but none of that is important. I know none of this is my business but I am making it my business. How dare you treat your daughter this way!! I understand you are a preacher and that is the way you are but you are seriously telling your daughter you would disown her if she continued to live her life this way, what kind of person does that make you? Kate is a beautiful hard working young girl who moved out here so she wouldn't be known as a preacher's daughter. She has done nothing but speak good things about you, she loves you and you are going to treat her this way." Seth told Jacob

"Your right this is none of your business son" 

"Let me stop you right there, I am not your son" Seth told him irritated

Kate was in shock, she couldn't believe Seth was standing up for her like this, she would thank him later but right now she had to stop what she thinks is about to happen. Kate put her hand on his shoulder and Seth turned his head to her. 

"Can I have moment alone with my dad?" 

Seth nodded and backed away. 

"Dad I love you but I think you should leave, Seth is right and you know that I moved out here because I didn't want to be known as a preacher's daughter. With that being said if it makes you unhappy then I won't be a part of the family anymore or I at least won't talk to you anymore for however long you decide not to speak to me. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. Weather you like it or not. Oh by the way even if you don't want to acknowledge me I will still talk to mom and Scott if they still want to talk to me?" 

Jacob didn't say anything and got in the car and slammed the door.

"I am so sorry mom, I am sorry Scott" She cried

"We are not mad at you sweetie, you are your own person and you are an adult" 

"I think what you did was awesome sis and I love the decorations" 

Kate hugged Scott and he got back in the car

Jenny hugged Kate and she whispered "your neighbor is really good looking and he just stood up for you. There is a lot to be said about a man who would do that for you. I love you Katie and I will call you as soon as I can and don't worry I will work on your father he should come around and if not then he will have to deal with not being able to talk or see his daughter" 

"I love you too mom, thank you" 

Jenny got in the car and her family drove off. Kate turned and walked towards Seth's house. Seth was sitting on the steps of his house. 

"I am sorry Kate, I had no right to interfere like..." Seth started to say but Kate interrupted him

"No need to apologize Seth, no one has ever stood up for me like you just did" she told him

"Kate your father disowned you, you can't be okay with that" 

"I'm not okay with it but you know what I will deal with it and besides I am still going to talk to my mom and my brother and my mom said she thinks my father will come around and if not then so be it because I am not changing for him. I will always love my father but he needs to understand I am not a little girl anymore" 

Seth sighed and told her "Okay"

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You can ask me anything princess" 

Kate couldn't help but blush at this nickname he had for her

"Did you mean what you said earlier when you said I was beautiful?, you said I was a beautiful hard working young girl and I just want to know if you meant it" 

"Hell yea I meant it" 

"Kate I know I treated you like crap when you first moved in but that all changes now and not because I won the bet. To be honest with you I thought you were beautiful the moment I met you. Some things had just happened to me and that is why I treated you that way" 

"Oh wow, If your being honest I am going to be honest, I thought you were hot when I first met you and I still think your hot" 

"It must be the tattoo, every woman I have ever met or went out with says it is the tattoo that makes me look hot" 

"Nope, granted I like your tattoo a lot but it wasn't the tattoo, it is your eyes, there is just something about your eyes" 

"Really?" 

Kate nodded and once again Seth and Kate found themselves staring at each other. Seth understood now what she meant about his eyes because her beautiful green eyes were mesmerizing. 

Kate cleared her throat and told him she was going back to her house to eat and relax

Seth nodded but then thought of something

"Kate wait a minute before you leave, I know I won the bet but if you still want I will take you to the haunted house" 

"I'd like that" she said and smiled. 

"There is one rule though, we both have to wear at least one item that would be considered a part of a costume" 

"Okay deal, goodnight Seth, see you tomorrow" she replied

"Night Kate" he said

That night both Seth and Kate went to bed happy and couldn't keep the grins off their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seth takes Kate to the haunted house and things take a turn for the better between them


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth takes Kate to the haunted house. Something good happens between them. 
> 
> (Beings I have this story as they are living in California and I have no idea what haunted houses are like in California, I am going to go by what the haunted house is like here in the state I live that I have been to)
> 
> One more chapter after this
> 
> P.S. I wasn't to pleased with this chapter but I hope you like it anyways

The day came finally for Seth and Kate's haunted house date. They decided to go on Halloween day in the evening since they decided it would probably be more scary to go. Since the rule was for them to each wear at least one item that would be considered a part of a Halloween costume. Kate decided to go with a tiara since Seth had called her princess a few days ago. She decided to wear skinny jeans with comfy shoes and a long sleeved light pink shirt since the temperature was going to be cooler in the evening. Seth decided to go with some black jeans and white t-shirt and his item of a costume was an eye patch like a pirate. Since the cooler air doesn't bother him that much he decided he would just grab a hoodie and take one with him. 

Besides a car Seth had a truck as well and decided to take the truck since it has better gas milage. The time came for them to leave.

"You ready princess?" 

"I am"

Seth then saw her tiara. "Perfect costume item for a perfect princess" 

She grinned and said "I love yours as well" 

He turned around and opened the door for her and she couldn't help but look at his ass. 

"Your chariot awaits" 

Kate giggled and she slid into the truck and Seth too looked at her ass. 

They drove about 30 miles making small talk and sharing laughs and smiling at each other. The haunted house they were going to was called Edge Of Hell. People from their work told them to go to this one. 

When they got there it was close to 8 p.m and there was a line but luckily the line wasn't that long yet. Seth got out and paid for their tickets. When it was time to enter the building there was a man dressed up looking like a butcher and had what looked like real knifes and was moving them around in front of their faces and Kate was already getting scared. Seth too didn't like this. Beings you had to get pass this guy to get into the building Seth was starting to get frustrated and was about to cuss the guy when finally they were able to get through. 

When they got in the building there was a red light and it was pitch dark and it pointed to stairs you had to go up. 

"Beings it is really dark in here I want you to hold my hand so we don't lose each other" 

Kate answered with "Okay"

When their hands touched they both felt a little spark. As they walked the stairs there was a arrow telling them which way to go. It was more dark up the stairs and was very hard to see where they were going. It was like a maze and it was like they were going up and down. When they came to this one area a 3d version of a demon popped up on a wall and Kate screamed real loud. She was starting to rethink this idea. She was so glad Seth was with her because she didn't think she could do this alone. 

Through out the building there was people dressed up coming out to scare them. Kate screamed more then Seth but they got Seth a few times. Not only was the building really dark but it was hotter then hell and Kate was starting to think she should of wore a tank top instead. They came to room that had a live snake and luckily the snake was inside of glass cage because it was python named medusa. 

"Thank God that is inside of that because I really really hate snakes" 

"I'm not to fond of them either" 

They were only about halfway through the haunted house and Kate's heart was beating a mile a minute not only from being scared but from holding hands with Seth. She couldn't stop thinking about how she felt when he grabbed her hand. She wondered if he felt it too. 

They came to area where they had to walk through this circle and it looked like it was spinning and Kate didn't think she could do it. The minute her foot stepped on it she felt dizzy but you had to go through it as it was only way to lead to get out of the building. 

"Kate since there is a little light on this I want you to look at me, I will walk backwards it is not that far. Just grab both of my hands" 

"Okay" she replied with a shaky voice

They made it through it and Seth reached one of his hands up and wiped some tears he saw off her face

"You good?" 

"Yea. Thank you" 

They came to this room that had what felt like walking on rubber and all of sudden these people came flying by them and this time Seth yelled as they came out of nowhere. Kate was laughing so hard.

Seth muttered "fuck fuck fuck" which only made Kate laugh even harder. Even though he was scared the sound of Kate's laugh was like heaven to his ears and he too ended up laughing. After they had calmed down they continued on and finally they came to this area that looked like a man who was suppose to be dressed as God and there was a woman dressed as devil. The man dressed as God said "Take the stairway to heaven" and the woman dressed as the devil "or plummet to hell". 

They kept walking and finally came to top which was 4 stories up and there was two ways out. You could go out the door walk down the stairs or go down the slide that was like a tunnel and it spirals and it was a 4 story slide. Kate was freaked out about going by herself. She didn't want to be a chicken and go out the door so Seth pulled out his wallet and paid the people some money for him and Kate to go down the slide together. They agreed to let this happen and they let people down below know through their walkie talkies. Seth sat down first and Kate got between his legs and he put his arms around her waist to hold her. He felt her heart beating like crazy. 

He whispered in her ear "Just hang on baby we are almost done"

Kate shook her head as if saying okay. Before they went down the slide she realized he called her baby. They finally started to down the slide and Kate was screaming at the top of her lungs and she was so thankful when they got to the bottom. When they got up and the man told them which way to go. Kate was thankful there was a cool breeze because she was so hot and sweaty from inside the building. 

"That was scary and fun but I don't think I will ever go to another haunted house" 

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad and if I am with you I will protect you" 

Kate couldn't help but smile at that. After she had calmed down and her heart was beating normally again. 

She said "Seth I don't know about you but I am starving, I didn't eat anything before we left" 

"Yea I didn't either" 

Beings it was really late he decided to take them to a McDonald's down the road and ordered them a couple Big Macs and fries and drinks. They just ate their food in the truck and was on their way back home soon afterwards. Kate had ended up falling asleep on the way back. When they got back home Seth gently woke her up and told her they were home. 

He walked her up to her door.

"Thank you for an awesome night and for the food" 

"No problem. I had a lot of fun" 

As she was turning to go in her house he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and he kissed her. At first Kate was caught off guard and the next thing she knew her arms were going around his neck and she tilted her head and opened her mouth. His tongue moved against her tongue and they were both moaning. When they pulled apart to breathe they stared at each other when Kate grabbed his hand and yanked him in her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Seth and Kate have sexy time
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate have sweet loving. Short chapter but sweet.

After they broke apart from their first kiss Kate yanked him into her house. When they got inside and Kate shut the door Seth pushed her against her door and kissed her deeply. His hands were roaming everywhere on on her body while hers were pulling his shirt off which he broke the kiss long enough for her to do so and she was throwing it somewhere. Her hands were moving over his chest and around to his back and her nails were scratching down his back to his tailbone which made him groan. 

They broke apart to breathe again and Seth looked at her and her hair was tangled from his hands being in it. He carefully removed her tiara that she had put on earlier to keep it from getting even more tangled up. 

"Do you think we should really being doing this?" 

"I do, Seth I have wanted you from the moment I met you" 

He smiled at her and he told her "I want you too"

He brought her close to him and he lifted her up by her ass and her legs went around his waist and he walked them slowly up the stairs. Kate told him what room and he carried her to the bed and put her down. He removed her shirt and she helped him removed her jeans until she was in her bra and panties. 

She laid down on the bed watching him remove his pants. He crawled up her body and carefully removed her bra after making sure she was still okay. He kissed and sucked on her nipples which was making her moan his name. He then kissed his way down her belly and removed her panties and slowly ate her out until she came screaming his name. 

He then kissed his way back up her body and he kissed her on the lips and she could taste herself. Her hands went to his boxers and pushed them down when it occurred to Seth that he didn't have a condom and he told her this and to his surprise Kate had a box of them in her nightstand. 

"I figured we would give in eventually so I went out and bought some" she said with a laugh

Seth chuckled and he grabbed one ripping it open and putting it on his cock. He positioned himself between her legs and he looked at her to make sure she was still okay. He knew it was her first time so he said "Not going to lie this will hurt at first but the pain won't last long." She replied by saying "Okay"

He pushed his way through and once he was all the way in he held still and looked at her asking if she was okay and she told him she was and after a few minutes he started moving. He wanted to go slow but she begged him to go faster we can make love later she said so he fucked her until he brought her over the edge and he soon followed. After several minutes of catching their breath he pulled out of her and went to her bathroom and got rid of the condom. 

He laid back down next to her pulling her to his chest and held her. 

Kate turned to him and spoke up saying "Happy Halloween"

"Happy Halloween princess" 

Seth and Kate made love one more time before they gave in and fell asleep holding each other. 

The following year on Halloween Seth and Kate got engaged. He proposed to her on bended knee wearing a 3 piece suit and she was wearing a dress that looked like Cinderella's dress. He proposed to her in front of her family who came to visit for a Halloween party they were throwing after her father finally came around and decided that Kate was right. Seth's brother was also there. He had moved back and he moved into Kate's house while Kate had moved in with Seth. 

Another Halloween later they were married and had a baby that was named Eddie. Every Halloween Seth and Kate did something special for each other and their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story. I was kind of lost on where to go with this for the ending but I hope you still loved it. Again I always appreciate the kudo and love comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Seth and Kate realize they work together only adding to their problems


End file.
